The present invention relates to a self injection appliance which is used by a person to inject, for example insulin, without the assistance of another person. The appliance specifically allows users of insulin or other prescription medications to use a hypodermic needle to self-inject themselves. It has been found that it is very difficult for an individual to self-inject himself in an arm without the use of the present appliance.
Attempts have been made in the past to design self-injection devices. Boothby, U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,803; Harris U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,673; Behnke U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,636 and Becker U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,071 are representative of such prior art attempts. Prior art devices have operated on a pinching principle. In each of the above-identified prior art devices, symmetrical jaws pinch the fleshy portion of the arm to project the flesh outwardly between the jaws. Such prior art devices are generally ineffective and uncomfortable.
The present appliance rather than pinching the flesh, rolls the flesh upon a platform portion of the appliance. It has been found that the present appliance is usable by persons of varying size and age with a greater degree of comfort.